A Charming Prince
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen and Shiryauki got married and live a happy life together in Clarines kingdom. But one-day Shiryauki got sick and Zen stay by her side like husband are supposed to do.


**A Charming Prince**

 **One-Shot**

One day a charming prince swept me off my feet and carry to his castle on his white beautiful horse. "Princess Shirayuki want about next?" A little by said sitting in a circle with other kids around me.

"Well, we got married," I said, looking at him.

"Are you telling them the story again?" Zen asked, walking over to Shirayuki.

"Prince Zen." The Kids said, stand up and went over to him.

"I love telling this story," I said, stand up from the chair. "You parents are waiting," Shirayuki said, watch the kids run off toward there parents.

"Are you ready to head back to the castle?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, took Zen's arm and walked over to the carriage. Zen helps me in the carriage. "Thank you," I said, sat down on the seat.

"The children really love that story," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I do too," I said, looked at Zen. "Do you like it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like it because I live it too and I fall in love with a beautiful woman I have never meet," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you, Zen," I said, kiss him back.

"I love you too," Zen said, place a hand on my check. "My Princess," Zen said with a smile.

"My Prince Charming," I said, lend my head on his shoulder. After a while, Zen and I got to the palace and Zen help me out of the carriage.

"Welcome back," The guard said, bow to Zen and me when we walked through the door.

"Prince Zen, King Izana want to see you," A maid said, walked up to Zen.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, walked up the stairs to King Izana office.

"Mistress," Obi said, walked in the castle soaking wet.

"Why are you all wet?" I asked, looking at him.

"It raining outside." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"Zen and I were out there and it was not raining to us," I said with a smile.

"Master Obi, how dare you be wet in front of the princess? "a mind asked, narrowing her eyes at Obi.

"I just say it was rain," Obi said, looking at the maid.

"That is no excuse. Come with me." The maid said, grab Obi and pull him away from me.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, wave at me.

"Hi, Mitsuhide," I said, waving back to him.

"What is Obi doing?" Mitushide asked, looking at him getting put by the maid.

"Well, the maid is going to dry him up," I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay then too much information though," Mitushide said.

"You know, you sound like Obi just now," I said, walking up the staircase.

"What? Don't compare me with him." Mitsuhide said, follow after me.

"Where Kiki?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"She is in Zen's office organize his desk so he can find it later," Mitsuhide answer, walking beside me. "Where Zen?" Mitsuhide asked.

"He is with King Izana," I answer, stop walking because I feel a little bit dizzy.

"Shirayuki, are you all right?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fin-" I said, faint to the floor. I open my eyes and find myself in my bed with a warm cloth on my forehead.

"Good you are awake," Zen said, looking at me.

"Zen, How long was I out?" I asked, sat up on the bed.

"A few hours," Zen said, took my hand in his hand. "Why did not you tell me you have a fever?" Zen asked.

"You were busy and I did not want to bother you," I answer, looking away from Zen.

"I don't care if I was busy or not. I'm your husband you need to tell me about this stuff." Zen said.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at my hand. Zen sat on the bed and wrap his arms around me.

"I was worried about you," Zen said, hold me tighter her.

"Sorry," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"It fine but next time please tell me," Zen said.

"Okay," I said.

"Get some rest," Zen said, let go of me and sat down on the chair.

"Okay," I said, laid back down and close my eyes. "Goodnight," I said, fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my love," Zen said with a smile on his face.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
